Oyev oliu
by skywisej
Summary: Hermione is receiving strange notes that she can't read. Is it some kind of code?
1. The First Note

Oyev oliu  
  
Chapter One: The first note  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the character, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a very short chapter, but don't worry. I have the whole story written out and am in the process of typing it up. I'll be updating on a regular basis.  
  
"What in the world?" Hermione thought to herself as she read the note. All it said was 'oyev oliu'. "What does this mean? It doesn't sound like any spell I've ever heard of."  
  
"Hermione? Hello! Yoo hoo!"  
  
Hermione finally snapped out of her reverie when Ginny waved her hands in front of her face.  
  
"What do you have there Hermione?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what it is Ginny," Hermione admitted.  
  
"Can I see?" Ginny asked and when she saw Hermione nod yes she read the note. "Oyev oliu? What does that mean?"  
  
"Now you know why I was so puzzled," Hermione explained calmly.  
  
"Is it a code?"  
  
"Hmm… it might be, but why would someone send me a note in code?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, but it seems to be the only explanation."  
  
"I guess so. I'll have to try and figure it out later, after classes." 


	2. Another One?

Oyev oliu  
  
Chapter Two: Another one?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the characters, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
A few days later, Hermione had not yet cracked the code. She was very frustrated and with each attempt to solved the puzzle she seemed to be getting farther from a solution. It had been quite a long time since she had come across a puzzle that was beyond her ability to solve and it didn't make her happy, to say the least. She was sitting in the Great Hall stewing in thoughts of frustration when suddenly, an owl swooped in with another note for her. It said 'Having trouble? Try this one: ebera uoyl ufi tua.'  
  
"Ugh, another one that I won't be able to make sense of," Hermione mutter to herself in disgust. She was very irritated, but in her heart of hearts she was glad of the second note because it really was awfully exciting to receive a note in code. She was looking around the Great Hall to see if she could glean some inspiration from her surroundings when she noticed Ron staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked in an exasperated voice. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron's ears went pink as he stammered a response. "I er… I was just wondering what you've got there. It uh, seemed to make you upset."  
  
"Oh, well, I've just been getting notes in code. This is the second one," she responded in an much calmer tone than she had used before.  
  
"So, why is that making you so mad?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, if you must know. I… I can't figure out the code! I feel like I've tried everything to figure it out. I just can't solve it!"  
  
Ron just shrugged. "I'm sure you will figure it out Hermione. No code can stop you for long, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Hermione was surprised at the passionate tone his voice took on at the end of his statement. She took comfort in his words and decided to redouble her efforts to crack the code. 


	3. Cracking the Code

Oyev oliu  
  
Chapter Three: Cracking the Code   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the characters, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
A week later she could have screamed it frustration. She had tried every code she could think of. She had substituted letters for other letters and had even devised a clever number substitution code to attempt to translate the notes. Nothing she had done seemed to work. She didn't know whether to laugh of cry when she got another note. This time it said 'Think like a mirror: fen oonsi ereh tuo ytu bemro.'  
  
"Think like a mirror? Backwards? Oh, how could I be so stupid?" Hermione cursed herself for overlooking an obvious solution and worked to solve the code.   
  
She rewrote the note backwards and came out with 'ormeb uty out here isnoo nef.'  
  
"Okay, there is obviously more to this code than just backwards writing," she thought out loud. "Could the spacing be misleading?"   
  
To check this theory, she wrote all the letters out in one line with no spaces. 'ormebutyouthereisnoonef.'  
  
"Or me but you there is no one f… Oh! If I move the f to the beginning of the line assuming it is meant to wrap around… 'There in no one for me but you!" Hermione exclaimed in the joy of finally solving the puzzle. As the meaning of what she had yelled out dawned on her, she was mortified that she had yelled it out loud in front of everyone. She looked around the Great Hall and noticed that Ron was looking at her again. His expression was unreadable.   
  
"Umm… I figured it out," Hermione said, feeling color flood into her cheeks.  
  
"Figured what out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, umm…that code. I mean, those letters. I figured out how to solve them."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Ron said in a bored sounding voice and went back to his plate of food.  
  
Hermione was pleased with herself for finally cracking the code, but she was surprised to find that she was also sad. She had expected that Ron would take more interest in who the notes were from considering the subject of the one she had yelled out. She had always thought that he might be interested in her, but from his reaction, that was obviously wrong.  
  
After her classes that day Hermione rushed back to here dormitory feeling excited and scared to translate the other two notes. 'Ebera uoyl ufi tuo' translated to 'you are beautiful'. Hermione knew she must have turned bright red and was glad that she was alone in her room.   
  
When she managed to translate her very first note, she almost fainted it shock. 'Oyev oliu' came out to 'I love you.'   
  
"I love you?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. "Who? Who is sending me these letters?"   
  
She realized that she had solved one puzzle only to uncover a bigger and more important one. 


	4. An Admission

Oyev oliu  
  
Chapter Four: An admission   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the characters, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
Hermione was absolutely taken aback when she received another letter the very next day. This one was very long. That evening, after a painstaking process, Hermione had finally translated the letter. It said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Now that you have solved the code I feel that I have to come clean about this with you. Please forgive me for not coming right out and telling the truth to your face. The truth is that I do not feel worthy of loving you, but I still do. I have to admit my feelings because they are tearing me up inside. I will understand if you do not return my feelings. In fact, I would be surprised if you did. I hope I do not ruin our friendship through this action. Please forgive my cowardice in this matter. Yours forever if you want me.  
  
Ron  
  
"It's Ron?" Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. "He went through all of the trouble to devise a code for me? He doesn't feel worthy of me? Why?" Hermione immediately began to worry that she may have done something to make him feel unworthy. She decided to fix the situation by writing a letter of her own.  
  
A/N: I realize that the letter sounds awfully formal to be coming from Ron. I would think that he wrote and rewrote the letter a million times before he ever even came up with the right code to use for his plan. Also, he avoided contractions because it would look weird in the code. So that's why the letter was painfully formal. As for the shortness of the chapter, all I can do is apoligize. I promise the next one will be long and in fact, it is the conclusion to our story! 


	5. Hermione's Answer

Oyev oliu  
  
Chapter Five: Hermione's Answer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not the characters, not the settings. JK Rowling has created a wonderful world that can inspire even the uncreative, like me, to come and play. I only hope I remain true to the wonderful characters she has created.  
  
"Ron, what are you working so intently on?" Harry asked him the next morning. Hermione had to hide her smile because she knew that Ron was translating her letter feverishly. When he finished, she felt his eyes staring intently at her. She couldn't look at him, because she didn't want to give her feelings away. She hadn't been very forthcoming in her response to him, but she had a plan and that response was only the beginning of it. She smiled as she remembered the words of her carefully crafted response to Ron's declaration of love.  
  
Ron, I am flattered by your letters, I truly am. I feel I owe you a response to your words. I promise that my answer will be coming shortly, but not in this letter. Hermione  
  
She knew it had to be torture to him to not receive an answer from her, but she needed to execute her plan.  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, Ron was visited by three owls. The first owl gave him back the third note he had sent Hermione: 'There is no one for me but you'. He looked at Hermione with a bewildered expression, as if he didn't know if her answer was to reject his letters or if she shared the sentiment of the letter, but couldn't be bothered to write it out herself. Hermione wanted to giggle as she saw his expression grow even more bewildered when the second owl arrived. He had been returned his second note: 'you are beautiful.' He looked as if he was beginning to expect the worst.  
  
Ron visibly winced as the third owl dropped a note for him. He very hesitantly opened the final note as if knowing that his heart would be broken with Hermione's rejection of his first note. Hermione watched him intently as his eyes took in the note. He met her eyes with a disbelieving look and then his face suddenly broke into a grin that lit up his whole face. He rose from his seat and caught Hermione into a hug that neither one of them ever wanted to end.  
  
Where he left it on the table was a letter that simply said: 'Ron, here is your answer: oyev oliu'  
  
A/N: Okay, well that's it. I hope you enjoyed my little fluffy Ron and Hermione story. Sorry that I left other characters out (particularly Harry), but Ron and Hermione wanted their own story ( Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'd also like to apologize for a few typos I noticed in the previous chapters. I'll try to get the time to go back and fix them, because they really interrupt the flow of a few sentences. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
